


perspectives and broken glass

by orphan_account



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course, I was a disgrace, a shameful malfunction, the rough draft before the perfect final copy." Lilith is a rebel. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perspectives and broken glass

I bow before none.

 _Harlot_ , they hiss at me through bared teeth. _Whore_. _Demon_.

I take those as compliments.

.oOo.

In the beginning, Adam and I were both created by a force just as capable of destroying us. And at first, we were happy. The Garden of Eden was paradise- a delusional paradise, but paradise all the same. Like children, we idled away the days, our every need provided for. We wanted for nothing.

Then it came time for procreation.

No children would perform such an act, but we had matured, somewhat. Lust started to cloud our vision, and what to do was mostly instinctual. The real problem began when Adam grew impatient, pinning me to the ground, ready to dominate.

I was having none of that. "Why should I lie beneath you, when we were both made from the same dust?" I demanded.

He sneered, face contorting. "Our Lord is a male, as am I. The woman is the one to submit."

I lay there a moment, stones scraping against the delicate skin of my back, Adam's flushed, sweating body pressed on top of mine. Then I shoved him off of me and ran.

.oOo.

I"m not quite sure why I left. Other women would have been content to lie back, to let him take control, but that event sparked something previously dormant in me. Tne oh-so-very righteous rabbis and their weak, simpering wives call it r e b e l l i o n, four syllables dripping from their acidic tongues.

What I do know is that Eden became less of a home and more of a gilded prison, that I could not fathom living out the rest of my life as an object.

Of course, I was a disgrace, a shameful malfunction, the rough draft before the perfect final copy. Adam was wrapped up tight in his little fairy tale with a new woman called Eve ( _though even she sinned, in the end_ ) and I was slandered, called a wicked succubus and used to teach _the consequences of being a disobedient wife_ , because we can't have word getting out and ruining the masquerade, can we?

Male power is a trick, a shadow on the wall, and men fear us so much that they tie us up in any way they can. Be a meek, humble helpmeet, they say. Support your husband in whatever he does. You are less than dirt. Maybe you're tired of keeping your mouth shut and your head down and your legs spread. Maybe you want a voice of your own, for once in your life.

Or perhaps, for now, I walk alone.


End file.
